Grey Family
by Nevergrowup2003
Summary: Anastasia Grey, Christian Grey, Teddy Grey, Phoebe Grey. The Grey Family and their many problems, insecurites, adventures and relationships.


**It has been a year since I updated anything. For those of you who follow my other stories, all I could say is life happened. I got super busy and got into new things. I'll explain more when I update my other stories. But right now, I'm really into fifty shades and this is my new story. A one-shot maybe? ;)**

"NO FUCKING WAY." Christian bellows out while crossing his arms against his chest.

He has a scowl on his face and his beautiful grey eyes are flaming with anger.

He narrows his eyes at his wife, Anastasia who has a small frown on her face, mirroring his moves by also crossing her arms against her chest.

She speaks exasperated "Oh, why not, Christian? She's sixteen, he is sixteen, she likes him, he likes her. What's wrong with that?"

Christian snarkily responds "The problem is our little girl shouldn't be going out with some punk who won't keep his dick in his pants."

Ana opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by her husband's accusing tone "This is your fault."

Ana widens her eyes in disbelief and drops her jaw "HOW?!"

"Because you got boys into her head. God, she's only sixteen, she shouldn't be thinking about boys." Christian shakes his head and drops his shoulders, looking down.

"How did I get boys into her head, Christian? She is sixteen, she goes to school where they are boys, she is growing up and you need to let her go. It was only a matter of time before she realized boys don't have cooties." Ana softens her voice.

"I don't want to let her go, Ana. She's my little girl. God it seems like just yesterday she needed help tying her shoes." Christian replies closing his eyes and slumping against the kitchen counter.

Ana moves closer to Christian and wraps her arms around his neck, his arms immediately going to loop themselves around her waist. "Christian, she is still our little girl. She is just growing up. You should be happy for her. Alex is a sweet boy, he got early acceptance to Harvard. That's pretty impressive, baby." She tries to appeal to Christian but he doesn't even look up at her. "I don't understand. You had no problems when Teddy was going on his first date."

"That's different. He's a boy. I don't have to worry about anybody taking advantage of him or breaking his heart." Christian shakes his head.

"It's not different. Girls are like that too. Girls take advantage and break hearts." Ana replies.

"Yeah but Teddy can handle himself."

"And what Phoebe can't?"

"Anastasia, it's not like that. Phoebe is my princess. Nobody is worthy of her. I don't want her to get hurt. She's very emotional. Teddy's not."

"Christian, you have to let her go. You know she'll resent you for not giving her room to breath. You're holding on too tight. You know how stubborn she is. She won't stop till she'll get what she wants."

"Reminds me of someone else." Christian smirks down at his wife.

"Yeah, me too baby." Ana smirks right back.

Christian laughs and takes a breath. "Okay…. I guess she can go to the movies with him. Only for an hour during the day. And Sawyer will be accompanying her. There will be no making out or holding hands, nothing."

"Fine…. We'll start small." Ana nods her head, pursing her lips.

Christian takes her lips and gives her a sweet kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip. Ana pushes his chest back and sensual replies "I don't think so. I have an errand to run Mr. Grey." Her baby blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

Christian wraps her arms around her, caging her against the kitchen wall. "I don't think so baby. You're not getting out of this." He kisses down her neck with hooded eyes looking into her eyes.

Ana raises her neck up to give her husband better access but breathily responds "I have a lunch date with Kate, Christian. C'mon I'm going to be late."

"So be late." Christian replies not stopping his ministrations on her neck.

Ana finds the strength to push her husband away and gives him a stern but playful look. "Down boy." She says looking up into her husbands dark eyes.

Christian laughs and pulls her closer "Kate won't mind. C'mon. What I plan on doing to you will take twenty minutes tops." He pulls her face to his and kisses her, opening her mouth up to take his tongue.

"Yeah but I do." Comes the voice of their seventeen year old son, Teddy. Teddy grimaces "Hey dad, take your tongue out of my moms mouth. Thanks."

Ana laughs and pulls away from Christian to go and hug her son. "Honey. I didn't hear you come in. How was school?"

Teddy hugs his mother back and replies "Fine, mom." He goes to his father and shakes his hand until Christian pulls him to whisper in his ear "Cockblocker." Teddy shakes his head at his dad and laughs.

Ana opens her mouth to speak and is cut off by the door slamming shut followed by Phoebe and her four friends laughing like crazy with a centered blushing red Phoebe. Phoebe goes to the kitchen and says "Nobody bother us. They're helping me get ready for tonight." She narrows her eyes at Teddy and adds "Especially you."

Teddy holds his hands up in defense and says "What did I do? What's tonight anyway?" He shoves a doughnut into his mouth.

Phoebe happily replies "My first date."

Teddy opens his mouth and turns to his dad, "WHAT?!" He spits out most of the doughnut.

Ana sighs out loud "Oh no. Not you too."

Phoebe giggles and runs up the stairs followed by her giggling girlfriends and shouts "Later."

Until Next Time, Never grow up, my lost boys and girls.


End file.
